creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Basil D'Oliveira Trophy: Test One
Basil D'Oliveira Trophy Test One This was the first Test that England played against South Africa South Africa Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: Dean Elagr: 63/1, Hashim Amla: 302/2, Aiden Markram: 371/3, AB de villiers: 474/4, Quinton de Kock: 575/5, Faf Du Plessis: 600/6, Vernon Philander: 669/7, Kagiso Rabada: 748/8, Keshav Maharaj: 784/9, 789/10 England Innings Batting Bowling Fall Of Wickets: Alistair Cook: 539/1, Manuel Marzon: 731/2, Jack Flow: 751/3, Dawid Malan: 1086/4, Joe Root: 1113/5, Jonny Bairstow: 1206/6, Ben Stokes: 1219/7, Jack Leach: 1223/8, Mason Crane: 1241/9, Stuart Broad: 1276/10 South Africa Innings Batting Bowling Fall Of Wickets: Dean Elgar: 142/1, Aiden Markram: 142/2, AB De Villiers: 272/3, Faf Du Plessis: 364/4, Quinton De Kock: 491/5, Temba Bavuma: 630/6, Vernon Philander: 707/7, Kagiso Rabada: 736/8, Keshav Maharaj: 780/9, Dayle Steyn: 811/10 England Batting Bowling Day By Day Analysis South Africa won the Toss and decided to Bat, just 11 overs in and James Anderson LBW Dean Elgar, then Amla and Markrm started a big Partnership, as Markram neared his Double-Century, 3 overs after Tea, Anderon Struck again and Bowled Amla for 89. With just 6 overs to go, Manuel took his first wicket of Markram for 215, with help from Jack Flow. On the next day, AB De Villiers powered his way to 105 from just 67 balls, and soon fell, but South Africa were still 474/4. Quinton De Kock and Faf Du Plessis for the rest of the session, but 3 overs after Lunch, Jack Flow caught a thick edge of Quinton de Kock and Broad took his first Wicket. Faf Du Plessis was Manuels third Victim, leaving South Africa 600/6. Manuel then took 3 more Wickets for 184 runs as Temba Bavuma batted brilliantly for a century. Finally, with 2 overs until final drinks, Dale Steyn was stumped for 5 to leave South Africa 789 all out. Jack Flow and Alistair Cook batted until the end of the day, leaving England 77/0. On the Third Day, Flow and Cook batted until Tea, as they added 539 runs for the first Wicket, Cook's from Philander for 219. Manuel Batted until 12 overs to go, and fell for 99. In the Last Over, Jack Flow fell for 403, having made 1131 runs before losing his first Wicket. England were now just 38 runs behind with 7 wickets remaining, but with just 2 days left, a draw seemed likely. On the fourth day, England started to accelerate Root and Malan made 364 runs collectively from just 146 balls. All together England made a massive 1276. But with 31 overs left on the fourth day, a draw seemed likely. England accelerated the overs, enabling 44 overs to be played before stumps, during this time Markram, Elgar and De Villiars all fell as South Africa were 280/3. With a 257 runs lead still, England focused on amount of balls played, not runs scored, and South Africa managed to make 811 all out, with 326 of them from Hashim Amla, who remained not out by the end. With just 25 overs left in the day and a target of 365, it seemed hopeless for England. But Jack Flow attacked making 24 from his first Over, and smashed his way to a 59 ball 215*, with 20 4's and 22 6's. Cook managed 105 from 61 and 5 extras meant they got to 325 with 30 balls remaining.